This disclosure relates to ceramic materials. Ceramic materials are known and used for components such as coatings, ceramic bodies and ceramic matrices. For example, ceramic materials are fabricated using techniques such as polymer impregnation and pyrolysis, melt infiltration, slurry infiltration, slip casting, tape casting, injection molding, dry pressing, isostatic pressing, hot isostatic pressing and others. The selected processing technique controls the chemistry and microstructure of the ceramic material and thus can also limit the chemistry and microstructure.